


Final Word

by MischiefHowl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood, Gen, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9472826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MischiefHowl/pseuds/MischiefHowl
Summary: Oswald fell into a trap yet again because of love...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the new images of Gotham (3x14 I believe) and on the wonderful (heartshattering) art on http://nygmobblepot-fanart.tumblr.com/post/153580260741/i-love-you

_"You killed her"_

It was the words he knew he would have to hear, but still the sting was there. The feeling that he did something wrong but his brain still somehow trying to say what he did was okay, was good... but it wasn't.. was it? Not really.

Oswald had been tricked just as easily as he was with his mother. How he fell into this trap just as easily. Ed was never captured, his men hadn't turned on him which now lay there in a heap with blood pooling around them from the insane women that had finished them off as soon as Oswald was close to a 'tied up' Ed.

It was a shock when Ed came loose and had a gun, obviously loaded and pointed at him. He couldn't take it in, it was like his mind was forcing it to seem like an illusion. "Ed-"

"You killed her" His words were distant but he could make out the pain and anger in it. "You killed her" He repeated, the anger coming forward. "And now I will avenge her.. you now have nothing. No city, no nothing!" Ed had taken care of that, trying to destroy Oswald.. it was so easy. Simple.

Oswald couldn't hold back the horror as Ed pushed him onto the chair and tied him down. "You killed her, you bastard"  
"Ed.. I.. I had to" But it had no power behind it, just words as empty and cracking as his heart was. 

"Because you loved me? If you were any kind of man you'd have let me be happy. But of course not, you wanted me to be miserable"

"No- I.." He was pathetic, shaking before the taller man. He could hear jokes and laughter from Tabitha and Barbara. He looks at Ed and the gun. "I was... was selfish. But she.. there was something wrong with her. I don't know how I could put it. But I swear that something wasn't right-" and the hit came. the pain wouldn't register. His cheek was growing red and he can taste the metallic flavor. But the shock was that Ed had hit him, actually hit him. The pain from the hit was nothing compared to the ache in his breaking heart. He finally broke down, uncaring how sniveling he looked. Ed had seen it before.. seen him cry, and saw him at his lowest. "I was wrong! I was wrong! I thought what I did was okay! But I know it wasn't! Deep down I knew it would hurt you badly- but I thought I could somehow show I can love you- love you more- and I was wrong!" He basically screamed out his words.

"Oooh he actually made the bird squawk, never would've guessed"

"Told you he was a weakling when it comes to love. It'll always be the end for weak ones that can't hold it"

Oswald heard the girls, heard them laugh. Heard their mocks. And his own memory came back. 'once you know what a man loves.. you know what could kill him' and he looks at Ed. Ed knew what could kill Os.. a broken heart. "Do what you want. You can torture me to insanity, to death and my final words will always be love."

"You won't. I've seen you in action. You will try everything to defend your life" Ed calculated that Os will try to fight, try to kill. All he cared about was himself in the end, self preservation will win over love in The Penguin. And so it begins, the shot rung throughout the warehouse. And the screams echo'd. The bullet went through his bad leg, causing the first bits of blood to flow.. And Ed took a knife and started the slow torture of slicing into the bird, first cutting his outfit front and reveal the pale skin underneath. It was in a way like slicing into a piece of meat. He could easily just stab him over and over but he wanted his suffering.. Oswald screamed and cried. But he didn't beg, it was odd to Ed. He expected a few pleas or curses by now.. but nothing. Oh well, the agonized sounds were filling enough.

Blood soaked his outfit and Ed's when it splashed. The purple tie would be stained.. his vision was blurred with tears that slid down his face. He wouldn't beg him to stop.. deep down he knew he deserved this. How much pain did he cause Ed? He never wanted to hurt his Nygma, but he did. He did without care and just thought he could fill in for that woman. He closed his eyes finally, just taking the pain. He was sure even if he did get free he'd have been gunned down or died from blood loss- 

Ed paused as he looks at the shoulder that had had the bullet in it that he dressed. Seeing the scar. It brought back the moment where Oswald was at his lowest and was willing to leave. But he stopped him, helped him.. and than when Oswald came 'fully cured' he threw him out. He could have helped him than but he didn't. He realized he was also in the wrong, but at least he apologized- apologized and expected to face Oswald's wrath. But no, Oswald was kind to him-- How this damned bird used him, he deserved this pain! ... Right?

Oswald opens his eyes. "Isabella..." He whispered.

The knife halted, the silver stained a dark red. "What?!"

"Isabella.." He repeated as he looks at Ed. "She was beautiful.. of course she was. She wasn't me.. her hair was blonde- almost white like that of a cat. Her eyes.. they were fierce but loving."

"Shut up" He warned but he bit his lip as Oswald continued.

"She was protective over you. I was scared it was going to face.. that you'd do something you'd regret. I didn't want you to get hurt- and what the hell did I do? I hurt you worse instead of telling you my concerns.. but you wouldn't have listened anyway? I was scared she would hurt the one person I cared about. And yet I was willing to kill to keep you safe. It was wrong. I was wrong.. I thought I did it out of love, out of some sick twisted protection. But really I did it for myself in the end. Because I couldn't tell you.. I couldn't tell you because I was afraid of rejection, of you looking at me like I was wrong, like some freak" He slumps in the chair, eyes forcing themselves to look at Ed. "I wanted to- in that school. I wanted to so bad. My heart ached.. I wanted to do it properly at dinner.. and was ready to take rejection. Prepared for it.. I am so sorry." He felt the plunge and the pain as the knife embedded itself in the same shoulder he was shot but his scream was: " I Love You!" in the mix of pain and anguish. 

Ed couldn't take any more. The worse was Oswald remembered her name. Of all times he mispronounced it. He thought back at the school. Oswald getting his feathers ruffled but also giving very amusing advice to the lone boy.. he often had wondered after if that lone boy was Oswald once upon a time. But he remembered Os trying to tell him something- of all times he could read people- he just couldn't read him. Was it because he was just as scared to? To take the step and actually love him... 

"Well since the bird seems to be done- I think it's time we take some matters into our own hands"

Ed couldn't turn in time to see the bullet fly passed his face, the burning graze on his cheek- Tabitha just shot at him?!

"Did you think after taking my hand that I'd ever let you go?" She almost growled. 

Ed couldn't reach the gun he had. And looked as Oswald struggled- he was trying to get away- 

And the guns rang out. Blood got all over Ed- he opens his eyes and saw Oswald, standing fully even on his injured leg- and he turned to look down at Ed, blood pouring out his mouth. Ed quickly got the gun and shot, unloading all the magazine and only when he heard two thuds did he know he hit them both- and than a third- Os fell backwards onto the taller man. 

He had to scramble to hold him. There were three bullets he was sure- he dreaded to think there were more. Oswald gripped him as tight as his weak and shaking hands could do to him. "How did you-?"

"I-I.. you didn't t-tie me u-up real good-" He had untied himself halfway through the torture, much to the horrifying realization. Os could have attacked Ed at any time- killed him- but he didn't. And he even blocked the bullets so Ed could have time to shoot back. He'd have stayed standing even if he was full to the brim with bullets.. and he was sure the women were dead otherwise they'd have shot back by now..

"Shhh, we'll get you help- get you somewhere safe- I will help you like before-" It was pretty lies. Before it was a shoulder and one hell of a will to live. Now it was three bullets in the front. He knew one had to have pierced a vital organ.. 

"Can we.. stay..? I am tired Ed. I'll be okay.. see?" Even Oswald was trying to lie. He was numb and growing tired. But his face buried into Ed's shoulder, taking in his nice smell. He was struggling to breathe and was sure a lung was pierced. "We can go home.. and you can hurt me all you want. You can kill me.." 

"That's right I need to-" He couldn't end the sentence, he was shaking himself. Os was trying to make him feel good, and it hurt more than ever. "No- I can take you home and fix you. We can go home." He can feel the grip loosening. "Please Oswald, stay with me. You must stay awake- promise me you will!"

"Ed.." He smiles against the shirt. "It will just be a few minutes- carry me" He began to drift off. His grip loosing and his arms going limp, the only one holding him up was his Ed. "I love you.." He whispers. 

"I- I love you to" It ached- it ached badly. He said them but they felt forced but as soon as as he felt the smaller going limp- he was screaming it- "I Love You! I Love You! I Love You- ... Oswald? Oswald! Please.. please.."

Oswald was limp and still. His promise was true. His final words would be that of love. His final thoughts were of Ed- of seeing him happy to be done with him, avenging his real love finally. But Edward Nygma was left crying and holding his body so tightly..


End file.
